Mind Blown
THIS CASE IS NOT FINISHED YET Mind Blown is the first case of Rifqitheflipper's rendition of the game. It is set in , Atlantic Alps, during the Decayed Coasts arc. Plot I was standing in front of the AAPD entrance. The entrance that would lead me to a brand ne―screw that, I was going in. There, Chief Demandra Vucinic welcomed and introduced me to my fellow teammates and the officer I would supervise, Senn Reinhart. Chief Demandra said that a murder had occurred at the beach and the veteran crew had reenacted the scene to make the investigation easier. The victim is a tourist named Jay Beltham. Our coroner, Esmeralda Cawthorn, said that his head exploded due to a bomb, as many mechanical pieces were found all around his scattered brain. Esmeralda confirmed that, per the tech expert, that the bomb was composed in such difficult mechanical structure that can only be comprehended by a mechanical expert, hence meaning that the killer knew mechanics. At last, we caught the killer, who was the victim's friend. He was instantly shipped to the court while I watched in confusion. Although we did not apprehend him properly, the chief still congratulated me for solving my first case as a supervisor. The chief also said that Ulysses was sentenced to 20 years for the killing of his friend due to some affair-related thing. We then enjoyed a glass of champagne in a feast, or more likely, a riot. Still, that was just a reenactment. My real deal was still yet for me to see it. Victim *'Jay Beltham' (Was found dead with his head exploded) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Ulysses Hogsvane' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanic Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanic Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanic. *The killer has black hair. *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1 - A New Day' *Investigate Beach (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Cellphone; New Suspect: Dean Sanders) *Talk to the lifeguard about the murder (KP: The killer has brown hair; SP: The suspect knows mechanic; Prerequisite: Beach investigated) *Autopsy Victim's Body (00.05.00, KP: The killer knows mechanic) *Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (00.03.00) *Talk to Ulysses Hogsvane about his relation with the victim (SP: The suspect knows mechanic; Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Coastline (Clue: Bomb Parts; all tasks must be done first) *Examine Bomb Parts (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (00.01.00; KP: The killer's blood type is A+) *Arrest the Killer *Go to Decayed Coasts: Part 1 (No Stars) 'Decayed Coasts: Part 1' *See what the lifeguard wants (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Coastline (Clue: Pile of Sand; Prerequisite: Talk to Dean) *Examine Pile of Sand (Result: Dean's Camera) *Return the camera to Dean Sanders (Prerequisite: Dean's Camera found; Reward: Burger) *Go to the Next Episode (1 Star) Trivia *This is the first case in Rifqitheflipper's rendition of the series. **In addition, this is also the first case in the Decayed Coasts arc of Atlantic Alps. Whitesand Coast Category:Rifqitheflipper's Cases Category:Atlantic Alps Cases